Something Inside Me
by XTsukimiOdangoX
Summary: Aizawa reflects back on the incident with a certain rival singer. Yaoi - slight rape.


**Author's Notes: **Aizawa is my second favorite Gravitation character (Eiri being my first). I decided it's long since overdue that I write an Aizawa fic. 

Enjoy.

**Something Inside Me**

I bite down harshly on my bottom lip. 

            There it is again. Every damn day the same images will pop into my mind, torturing me!!

            That, Yuki Eiri… He had taken the film before I had ever even developed it! But that didn't matter… I was there, clicking the camera, watching it all…

            I don't need the film. It's permanently burned into my memory, for God's sake.

            I clench my eyes shut tightly. The images seem to be etched into my retinas. They never leave me, never let me be. They'll always be there, just out of reach! And… and always close enough to make me moan…

            I throw my head back on the couch I'm currently residing on and open my eyes. I stare to the ceiling in a harsh glare.

            Maybe… Maybe if I just focus on something else… Yes, if I can just let my mind wander away from the thought of that Shindou Shuichi, then everything will be fine.

            It's simple, really. I just have to get the boy's determined violet-eyes out of my head. I need to forget about how the flash of the camera reflected in those pink locks. I have to rid myself of the memory of those parted lips…

            I growl deep in my chest. This isn't working. The more I try _not_ to think of him, the more I _do._

            And if anyone was to walk into the office right now…

            I sigh heavily and hunch forward, resting my elbows on my knees.

            Think about something else, anything else. Just. Not. HIM.

            I swallow, but not without difficulty.

            The images are still there, still playing over and over again in my mind. I can pause them, rewind, fast forward, skip to the next scene, but there is one thing I can never do.

            And that is stop.

            I set my jaw tightly, trying to block out the movie that reels in my mind's eye. 

            But… do I truly want to forget?

            I can remember the spark of fear in the boy's eyes when those two thugs I had hired first walked in. Those eyes swung to mine, wide and confused. Their purple depths flashed before me, begging me to tell him it was all a joke.

            Just a sick, twisted joke.

            No. It wasn't a joke. It was real. My words were real, my demands. His cries, his futile struggles… it was all real.

            I had expected him to cry, honestly. I had wanted him to. It would have been better if he was crying and fighting, right?

            But, no… he didn't… he succumbed. He gave in. Willingly.

            He _asked_ for it.

            _"This is what you want, huh?"_

            His voice was so low… so husky…

            _"Is raping innocent men your type of fun?"_

He was _asking_ for it… Asking!

            _"You want me?"_

            His hands were lifting up his tattered shirt, running his fingers across his expanse of chest.

            _"Then come get me."_

            They did.

            I think I should have.

            No, dammit!! That was supposed to be his punishment!! He was supposed to hate it! He was supposed to scream! To cry! To plead for them to let him go!!

            He wasn't… he wasn't supposed to look at me with those eyes…

            _"You want me?"_

            It was those two men that did it to him, not me…

            _"You want me?"_

            But the question was directed to me.

            _"You want me, Aizawa?"_

            Those eyes were directed at me.

            _"Come and get me."_

            I…

            Shit!! How could he enjoy it?! That stupid fag! He had two men groping at him, hitting him, fucking him raw, and he didn't even cry!!

            But…

            He didn't enjoy it, either…

            No, he was doing it for that damned Yuki Eiri. He was doing it for his lover. 

            That stupid fag…

            He gave in. He let them do it. He laughed when they were hesitant about what to do next.

            He was edging them on.

            He was edging _me_ on.

            _"Come and get me."_

            His naked body all stretched out in their arms. His ass being rammed into, his mouth full with that other guy's cock.

            And he stared at me the whole time.

            It was…

            Sick? Horrific? Riveting? Erotic?

            It was… _something_.

            I should have…

            Should have what? Should have joined them? Should have stopped them?

            But my finger just kept clicking. The flash kept going off.

            And he kept moaning.

            But not in pleasure. It was never in pleasure. 

            He was moaning because it hurt. He was moaning because he let them do this to him. There was no turning back. So he just moaned.

            And he arched. And he writhed. And he…

            I can't get his voice out of my head…

            He was in pain. He was bleeding. Yet, he never let himself cry. Not once did I see even a shimmer of a tear in his eye. 

            But he was in pain. So, _so_ much pain.

            And I let them.

            I should have went to him then. I should have touched him. I should have kissed him. Gently.

            A switch in perception and those two bastards are gone. It's just me and him. 

            And we're naked.

            He's quiet, serene. There's no blood. There's no welts, no scratches.

            There's just his perfect naked body, with his perfect naked back leaning against my stomach.

            His eyes are closed and those long dark lashes brush his cheeks… His face is hued in the lightest touch of pink.

            And he's smiling.

            My hands run up and down his chest, flicking over his hard nipples. His lips part in a sweet whimper. 

            His head rolls back to lean on my shoulder. He stares at the ceiling with lust-clouded eyes.

            _"Aizawa…"_

            It's the softest whisper, almost inaudible.

            Yet it lights my skin on fire.

            My hands are around his cock. And he's hard. 

            The sudden grasp causes him to cry out and arch back against me. My hips buck forward, pressing my own hard-on to his sweet ass.

            He's asking for it.

            _"Do it."_

            I'm grunting, rubbing my groin against the dip in his back. His hips are thrusting up and down, trying to egg me on. I pump my hand around his rock hard cock.

            And he's fucking asking for it.

            _"Aizawa…!!"_

            He cries out my name from around the fingers I have in his mouth. His pre-cum is practically running over my driving hand, and it only makes me harder. He keeps sucking off my fingers on my other hand and I think I'm gonna come.

            He presses his ass up against me quickly. The sudden jolt sends me shooting all over his back through a strangled cry.

            _"Am I too much for you?"_

            I shove him down to the ground so he's on all fours. I have to regain my dominance. He hasn't even come yet and I'm ready for seconds.

            He screams out something fierce as I drive my throbbing dick into him. But he's not in pain. There's no blood, no tears.

            Just his sweet, sweet cries for more.

            I comply greedily.

            He's so fucking tight and with every thrust I think he's getting tighter. He's like god damn liquid fire in there.

            He's crying out and arching in ecstasy. His hands are between his legs, yanking, pinching, groping. He's trying to pull the fucking orgasm right out of himself. 

            My hands are gripping his hips tight enough to bruise him, but he only shrieks in passion. My hips slap against his ass as I pick up the pace, head spinning. Any fucking second now and…

            I hit his spot and he lets out this mouth-watering wail. His whole body freezes and tenses up real tight. He's shooting his load into his hands and all over the ground.

            It's too fucking tight and I think he's gonna squeeze my god damn cock off. 

            I thrust again, feeling like my balls are about to fucking explode.

            I spill inside him in a loud grunt and stay frozen like that for a second.

            His head is hung low, but he manages to keep himself on his knees and elbows. His whole body is racking beneath me and he's panting all heavy like.

            There's a thin sheen of sweat along his back and his mess of pink hair is sticking up everywhere.

            He's fucking gorgeous.

            I'm spent, and I damn well know it. I want to try to get it up again, but it's too soon. 

            But that didn't mean I can't tease him further.

            He cries out weekly, ass pressing upwards. My hands are around his flaccid dick which is covered in his cum. I spread the sticky mess all over his stomach and inner thighs. He arches into my touch and I start licking at his back. He's salty and smells like sex, and if only I could get it up again, because I'd be in him in a minute…

            His cock starts twitching in my hands, trying to wake up. I keep smearing his seed all over him and he's whimpering. My tongue goes lower and reaches his opening.

            My cum is leaking out of him in a slow, thin rivulet. My mouth is on his rosebud in a second, cleaning him up, probing him open. His taste and my own mix together and linger in my mouth.

            He's fully hard now and begging for more. He wants me in him again.

            I'm sure if I continue teasing him for a few more moments I'll get hard. I can already feel myself stirring…

            I straighten quickly and step back. He groans and turns back to watch me with disappointed eyes. 

            _"Aizawa…?"_

            His hands start working at himself again. 

            He's asking for it.

            And I leave him there, with his fingers clawing at himself.

            And he's asking for it.

            No…

            I'm asking for it.

            I'm the one on the ground. I'm the one with my fingers pumping at my own cock. I'm the one begging, pleading for him to come back.

            Reality hits. Bastard.

            I look at my surroundings. The office. NG Studios.

            I feel like I've been gone for hours.

            But I never left, did I?

            I look down.

            My hands are covered in my own cum.

            "Disgusting."

**Author's Notes: ***nods* I like Aizawa. I like his torture. Tortured characters are fun. ^___^

Review, please?


End file.
